Boxing Lovers
by Autograss Girl Racer T18
Summary: This is a Nikki/Kacey Fic. Constructive criticism is allowed. No nasty review or PM's or your blocked. Requests are allowed and I'll ft them in where I can if you want it earlier then suggest how I can bring the request in to my plot so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is going to be my original Kacey/Nikki Fic. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

It was early morning in Greenock and Nikki had only just woken up she was sat at her breakfast bar in her pyjamas and slippers. She was eating her Shreddies while watching the news. Nikki was getting a feeling that one of her pupils or more factually Kacey Barry was trying to make a move on her. Nikki had been her trainer and coach for Kacey's boxing but after Nikki got hugged by the young adult she started to feel that Kacey wanted to take this further than a Teacher and Student relationship. It was annoying Nikki because deep down she really loved Kacey and wanted them to be so much more but she knew how wrong it is as Kacey's her student.

* * *

At the Barry's household Kacey had got dressed into her uniform and grabbed her favourite jacket and the school bag she usually takes. She had made a big effort with make-up and hair today. Kacey has fallen in love with her Teacher Miss Boston and she really wanted to impress her. Kacey left the house early without her sister or brother. She started to walk to school when she noticed Nikki's car and guessed it was Nikki's house. She debated whether to go or not and decides to walk to the door and knocks while waiting for Nikki to open up.

Back inside Nikki frowned as she wasn't expecting any one and it's too early for the postman and she hadn't ordered anything. She put her bowl and spoon in the dish washer to be washed up and closed the dish washer before walking to the door and opened it. "Kacey?" Nikki asked noticing the young adult standing in front of her by her door.

Kacey smiled up at Nikki really wanting to kiss her. "Hey."

Nikki was still baffled but let's Kacey inside. "What are you doing here? You do know you're not supposed to be here." Nikki went and sat on the sofa with Kacey who explained she just came to see you. Nikki excuses herself and went upstairs to get ready for work feeling a little uncomfortable in her pyjamas around students. She doesn't notice Kacey follow her until she was naked and trying to put her underwear on and Kacey had kissed her neck and Nikki automatically moaned but regretted it afterwards. "Kacey what are you doing?"

Kacey just smiled and turned Nikki around. "Nikki I love you. I have fallen in love with you for weeks now." With that Kacey I leant in and Kissed Nikki and tangled her fingers through Nikki's hair feeling no resistance from the other women.

Nikki kissed Kacey back as that was what she wanted to do. Her mind was telling her to stop as it was wrong but it felt so right. The next thing was knows they are both naked on the bed and making love to each other.

* * *

15 minutes after they made love they were dressed and ready to go to school and work. Nikki found it easier that Kacey got a lift to school by her to get there quicker. They were soon in the car and driving to school.

When they arrive Nikki parked up and everyone was talking around them wondering why she gets lifts by a teacher.

Nikki and Kacey walk in the building together talking about boxing and school stuff. They hadn't had chance to talk things over yet but School and Work wasn't the best place.

They say goodbye to one another before Nikki went to her classroom to get ready from class and Kacey went to her tutor room.

* * *

**Okay leaving it here. No cliffy really like I normally do. Tanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism but any nasty review or PM's then I will block you. Ideas are welcome and requests are welcome and I'll try and fit them all in when possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Short update here; as I have loads of fics to update, at some point. Please read my Extension of Clouded Spirit. The author betrayed me and used my ideas so I put her story up with extensions as she put me off the story. This is my original Story but won't be updated until the others have been updated. Clouded spirit will be updated daily.**

* * *

Nikki arrived at her classroom, getting set up for class. She still couldn't believe what happened this morning with Kacey. This was so wrong but felt so right. Also Kacey had told Nikki she should get in touch with Eve; the daughter she abandoned as a baby. Nikki put it all behind her as she let her class in.

* * *

Kacey had walked to class thinking about the morning she just had with her teacher. They had a real good connection and she would support her through everything. Kacey even could see Nikki still loved Lorraine Donnegan. Kacey sat at her desk and got on with her work while thinking of her teacher.

* * *

**A Short but sweet update here. Clouded Spirit is only being updated daily to prove to the author she won't get away from betrayal she gave me. All my other fics will be updated before I update this. Don't ask how long that will be as I don't know yet.**


	3. NOTE FROM ME!

**Sorry no update. Let you all know all them haters to Corriestreet1 is true. ~They have stolen everything and they deserve everything given to them. If he updates, ignore it, block them and never PM them because they will just ignore your requests and steal from you. Don't get involved with Corriestreet1. All those I list are ruining this site for all us innocent people who write and take requests. They steal from us then when we ask for a request they don't do it then when we tell them we know they steal they get mad. I am upset they steal from us and on behalf of their stealing butts, I apologise your work is ruined by them. I don't steal fics, I extend them into own writings and I do REQUESTS unlike those who steal from us. In my opinion all those I have stated previous are immature little so and so and takes pleasure of stealing innocent people's work then tries to act innocent. I know who Kym is and they don't like Carchelle together but that's through closeness real life. They never said they wouldn't do it (they did say a one off but it could be more if corrie let's it). Also Nikki/Kacey is a brilliant couple. Nikki will always bring Eve back before she ever has Kacey as a seregat Daughter. Only cheaters and liers don't write any of these couples even as an affair!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and let's stop these bullies stealing our fics! Let innocent people take over like me who take requests and writes everything and report and shame those who steal from us to make us extend their stories!**

**I hope this will get people to finally realise I'm helping you innocent people and we should fight together to get these thief's off Fanfic. Those who don't do request that's not as popular BECAUSE they steal from everyone.**


End file.
